


Now I Know The Truth

by brdfrdzen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, i just, irdefk, shit i can't believe i forgot harry, sorry for the cliche ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt:<br/>"Hey, can you write a ziam oneshot, or maybe even a entire fic, where they're both senior's in high school and zayn is the rebel "bad boy" who rides a motorcycle and wears leather and cool clothes and is unsocial and negative and quiet and mysterious and everybody, guys and girls, think he's hot and wants to be with him. Then make Liam be the out-going buff jock that's kind of a douche bag but it‘s just to hide the fact that he‘s bi and then have them meet and then when they have sex, make sure liam‘s on top."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now I Know The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> i seriously cannot believe i agreed to this.  
> what is wrong with me.  
> Disclaimer: one direction don't belong to me. this is a fiction. none of this is real. please do not share this with the boys or anyone affiliated with them. thank you! enjoy! :D

************

There is always those days when you believe you know someone. Then you find out you don’t. Usually events like that end up in drama; fights; makeups; breakups. Not this one though. It did the most complete opposite; both mates getting more attracted to each other than being pushed away. You’d think it’d be a cliché moment. Honestly, it turned out to be much worse.

  
*

  
Zayn slowly takes a drag from his cigarette, making it linger for longer than usual. He takes the small death stick out of his mouth, breathing out the smoke in front of him. He stared with a blasé expression into the sky. He was tired. He didn’t know why. Well, actually he did.

He recalled himself hanging out late last night at a party with a bunch of nobodies. It’s not that he didn’t like going to the Uni parties; honestly he loved them. He liked the way that no one really knew each other and got along as if they were together for years. He liked the way everyone slid across the floor, dancing and grinding against one another. He liked the way the DJ played his music; switching from one song to another in a swift movement no one could realize. Which was usually himself. No one knew of him; he liked and wanted to keep it that way.

Zayn took another long shot at his cigarette and slowly let go of it. Two girls giggled and pushed at each other as they walked pass him. They pointed at him and blushed as they stared at him. He rolled his eyes and leaned his head against the tree he sat underneath. That was the thing about Zayn; he never let the popularity get to his head. He grew quite fond of the feeling, but he never liked it. He didn’t despise it thought. It was nice having everyone want to know you and want to talk to you. But he just wasn’t that kind of person.

Zayn was the quiet guy; the cool and collected one. The _‘mysterious lad.’_ He never said too much, but didn’t quite speak wither. No one knew much about Zayn and unfortunately, it was going to stay that way. He wanted it to.

You could say he was a bit of a loner. He never had friends in his lifetime. His mother always bugged him about it frequently. When he was nine, in Year Six, he’d come home from school and the first thing his mum would ask is _“Have you made a new friend, Zayn?”_ not even a _“Hello!”_ or _“How was school?”_ Zayn would just roll his eyes, grab a granola bar form the kitchen’s cabinet, and make his way to his room, closing the door behind him and not coming out unless it was necessary. His mother thought something was wrong with him and sent him to a counselour. Of course his counselour told his mother nothing was wrong, he just didn’t like hanging out very much. So eventually she got used to the feeling. Zayn didn’t really do it anymore now, but he still never made any friends. And he wasn’t thinking about getting one anytime soon.

He took a small drag at his cigarette and puffed out the air. He sighed softly. He got tired from the cancer stick. It wasn’t pleasing him right now. He threw the white and yellow stick to the grass and squished it flat with the sole of his converse to make sure it completely went out. Then again, he wouldn’t have minded starting a fire.

He leaned his head back on the tree and stared at the sky. Now that he thought about it, why did anyone think he was cool? He wasn’t like that; not anything. He hadn’t done anything that made him seem _‘rad’_ and _‘someone fun to hang out with.’_

Well, he _did_ set the school’s gym on fire once. But that was because he was angry with the gym teacher. When Zayn got mad, he didn’t show it with expression, but instead he took it out widely. This is what led to him setting the gym teachers gym on fire. No one knew who did it, but they all suspected it was Zayn. No one ever asked though.

And maybe he did have a motorcycle, but that was partly his father’s fault. He was just too scared his only son would get in a car accident and die and he’d never have a son again. His dad was just paranoid for his own good. Maybe too much. His father told him he was **“never to drive a car.”** _Never._ So he was given a motorcycle. It’s not that he cared too much, but what if he had to take more than one person somewhere? He couldn’t get them all on a motorcycle for Pete’s sake! So because he’s never driven a car, or really learned anything about one at all, he doesn’t know how to drive a car. S’not like he really minded, but he knew there would come a day when he needed to and wouldn’t be able to.

Zayn was snapped back into reality form his thoughts when he heard someone scream, “Watch out!!”

Too late though. He was oblivious to the world around him. He looked up at the person yelling and --

**BAM!**  


Zayn fell to the ground, not even knowing what had just hit him. Then he felt the hit of the sudden pain hear his temple and began groaning.

“Oh, shit—Are you okay!?”

“Damn, Li! What’d the hell’d you do!?”

Zayn clenched his eyes shut, as he didn’t like the feeling of something warm and soft touching him. Oh, wait, those were just hands. He widened his eyes.

 **Hands.**  

Someone was touching him. He did not approve of that.

Zayn shuffled to sit up, being helped up by the person who apparently wanted to knock him out cold. “Are you alright? I’m sorry; I didn’t mean for the ball to come your way.” The boy spoke quickly. He then turned his head around yelling, “Ni, get ‘im an ice pack!” Then he turned back to face Zayn.

The dark raven-haired boy just stared at him in disbelief. He looked him up and down. He hadn’t meant to make it look like he was checking him out or anything, but he might have just did so. He was only searching for a sign that this kid actually meant no harm to him and he was just discreetly apologizing to him. Zayn looked at his face, scowling a bit.

Zayn couldn’t lie; the kid had the most gorgeous eyes he’d ever seen someone have. They were chocolate-brown with a hint of hazel. They sparkled so bright in the sun they sat in. He couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Oh.

**Oh.**

Oh, _no._  


He was not going to get flustered over this kid’s eyes. He didn’t even know who he was. Well, he knew who he was. Just not personally. “I’m…I’m fine.” Zayn answered. He knew that reply was the biggest whopper yet because his head was aching as if someone were banging on his head like drums.

Liam, the guy who injured the innocent boy, shrugged his shoulders, annoyed. He stood up and put a hand on his hip, “Well, I guess you don’t _need_ an icepack then.”  He looked smug. Yes, he just suddenly changed his attitude. He tended to do that. There was a reason for it. Nobody knew of it. Well, hopefully no one did because if someone did, he’d definitely be in for it. He wasn’t ready for that.

Liam’s friend, Niall, came back from his short journey carrying a water bottle, a green cloth, and a small icepack.  “Got the pack!” he yelled as he ran over to them. “Looked for a bigger pack. Didn’t find one. Sorry ‘bout that.” He spoke, handing the water bottle over to Zayn. Zayn stared at Niall for a moment. Niall gave him a look and waggled the water bottle in front of him. “ _Mate?_ ”

Zayn reached his hand out to take the water bottle. But then Liam suddenly snatched the bottle from Niall, opened the top of it, and poured the whole entire bottle of water onto the grass in front of him. Niall gasped as Zayn stared at him in disgust.

“L-Liam!!” Niall started, “What the hell was that for!?” he snatched the bottle back from Liam and glared deeply. The brunette looked at him annoyed. “He said he was _fine_. He doesn’t need it.” Liam implied, folding his arms and pursing his lips. Niall snorted. “Even so! That was rude!” he scolded. Liam rolled his eyes, stuffed his hands in the pockets of his red, green, and white varsity jacket, and stalked off.

Niall shook his head, sighing and looked back to Zayn. He squat down next to him and handed him the icepack held inside the folded green cloth. “Sorry ‘about that.” He apologized. Zayn exhaled a breath he didn’t even know he was holding in and nodded his head slowly. He took the item from Niall’s hand, careful not to brush his skin in any way, and immediately smacked it to his bruising head. He sighed in comfort as the pain subsided. Niall chuckled lightly. “Hurts, eh?” he asked, placing his butt on the ground. Zayn narrowed his eyes at the younger, blue-eyed boy. “…Yeah…” Niall gave him a sympathetic smile. “I don’t know what his problem is and what got into him.” Niall blurted out. Zayn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He honestly wanted to Niall to leave him be so he could go in a corner and sulk. He didn’t have the courage to speak up though. Plus, that’d be _rude_. He didn’t want to seem like Liam.

He pointed behind him with his thumb. “You know. The bloke that just hit you with a ball and ran way as if not a fuck happened?” He explained.  Zayn bobbed his head again slowly, smiling a small bit at what he said. “He’s usually nice. Don’t know where he got that sudden outburst from.” He looked at Zayn’s bruise near his forehead and scrunched up his nose. “Damn, what a nasty bruise! You should let the nurse check that out before it gets infected or sumthin’.” Zayn touched the post with his index and middle finger and scowled. That kid was so gonna’ pay for what he did.

“Niall!! Leave the prick alone and let’s _go_. He obviously doesn’t want you company _or_ comfort.” Liam shouted from the other side. Niall looked back to Liam, shaking his head. “Yeah, yeah! Whatever!” he yelled to him. He turned back to face Zayn and put a hand on his shoulder. Zayn tensed up at his touch. “I’ll talk to Liam for ya’. I don’t know why he’s bein’ such a douche bag.” He said. Zayn looked at the hand on his shoulder and held back a choke.

Claustrophobic.  


This kid had gone too far in touching him. “Get the nurse to check that sick bruise, yeah?” Niall stood up, dusting the grass off his gray trousers. Zayn wanted to vomit. “….Yeah…Thanks.” he replied softly and put the icepack back to his head to calm himself down. He wanted him to leave. **Now.** He was getting irritated. “See you around, mate!” Niall said and waved to him as he ran off to Liam. Zayn moaned out in disgust.

“…Fuck the kids here...”

  
*

  
“Geez, Li! What is your problem?” Niall exclaimed to Liam as they walked to the football fields. “You were acting like a dirt bag back there! What’s gotten in to you, mate?” Liam rolled his eyes and looked at the ground. “Nothing’s wrong with me.” He muttered and kicked a rock to the side. Niall frowned and looked at his best mate. Liam was a nice, outgoing person. He loved everyone and everything. He wasn’t rude to anyone unless necessary. He was never **that** mean to a soul. He could get riled up and say some pretty nasty things. But he always apologized for it. He’d never just let it pass by. So what he did back there with Zayn was pretty peculiar. Absolutely stunning. Niall was tempted to find out why. He had his suspicions, but he didn’t want to let ‘em out on Liam yet.

Niall folded his arms. “Is that so…” he started. Liam looked at his with raised brows. “What? You sound like you want to say something.” Liam said. Niall stared at him. “Well, come on! Spit it out!” he pressured on. Niall bit the inside of his cheek and sighed. He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it back, shaking his head. Liam looked utterly confused. “Niall--” “--So how long have you had this crush on him, yeah?” Niall let out, totally forgetting about not dropping the bomb on him so suddenly. Liam widened his eyes. Crush? What _crush_? What was he talking about? Liam had no crushes. At least that’s what he thought. “W-w-what!?” he stuttered out. Niall laughed hysterically and slapped his thigh. “Zayn!!” he shouted. Oh. _Oh._ **Oh.**  


How did Niall figure this out? Liam hasn’t told anyone about this. Niall was his best mate and he hadn’t told him about it. He wasn’t even so sure about his feelings himself. “I-I don’t know w-what you’re talking about.” Liam retorted and turned his head away so Niall couldn’t see the redness that had crept up in his face.

Okay. So maybe he _did_ have a **_tiny_** crush on Zayn. And maybe it was **more** than just a crush. Maybe it was love. “Oh, knock it off, Liam. I know your secret; you don’t have to hide it anymore.” Niall rolled his eyes and shoved Liam playfully as they walked. Liam pursed his lips. He didn’t have to answer his question. So he chose not to.

He did have a crush on the motorcycle-riding leather-jacket-wearing shaggy-bed-haired boy for awhile. More than awhile, like his whole entire high school years. Ever since the boy stepped in the doors, he had his heart for him and him only. But because Liam was the most popular, he never showed it. Liam was one of the school’s Jocks, but the most people gave their attention to. Their football team was a massive part of the school. That’s why he was so popular. But there was ‘one thing’ about Liam no one but Niall knew. If they did, he was rue they would all treat him differently and look at him in another way. He was so sure they would pick on him and tease him for it. He didn’t want that. So the secret stayed within him and his best friend. Niall and he were sworn to secrecy that they would not tell a soul unless Liam had approved of him to do so. This was no time soon either.

Liam rubbed his arm, feeling a little bit embarrassed now. The secret was out to niall. He swore to himself he wouldn’t tell a soul until he was completely sure about his feelings. But it’s been four years; how long did he expect to wait!?

“Are you going to protest against my question or stay quiet because what I said is right and true?” Niall questioned him and elbowed the boy who was in a blushing fit. “Shut up.” Was all he could say.  Niall let out a loud laugh and ran a hand through his blond hair that was fading back to brown. “I take that as a ‘Yes-I-love-Zayn-Malik-and-I-want-to-fuck-him’?” he asked with a wide grin on his face. Liam gasped and pushed Niall playfully, but not gentle either. “N-Niall!” he exploded. Niall burst into a fit of loud laughter, making himself have to cease walking and bend over clutching his stomach with tears. Liam was sure that if he wasn’t pink before, his face was fifty shades of red now. He was so embarrassed that he didn’t wait for niall to catch his breath and kept walking forward, but faster. He was so done with Niall. He wasn’t going to tell Niall secrets anymore. Well, technically he didn’t _tell_ Niall. He already knew. But if he was going to laugh at him about it, no way did he want to hear it.

Niall caught up with the embarrassed boy, stifling some laughs. Liam glared at him. “Some friend you are…” he mumbled, folding his arms. Niall grinned. “Sorry! Just teasin’ ya!” he admitted and bumped his should against his. Liam stumbled a bit, but caught his balance. Niall put arm around his shoulder. “But seriously, Li. How long have you had this crush on Zayn? I mean, I’ve seen the way you look at him. I’ve never said a peep about it because I thought maybe I was wrong, but, _ooohhhh_ , I so wasn’t!” Niall became a little more serious. Liam looked down at the ground and shrugged lightly. “Liiiaammmm! Come on, mate!” Liam sighed softly. “…Forever…” he spoke softly. Niall raised an eyebrow. “Hm?” “Four years, Ni! Four years!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air and shaking his head at how ashamed he felt. Niall widened his eyes at his friends reply. “Four years? Jesus Christ, Liam, get on with life will you?” Liam frowned as he looked at him. “What?” Niall rolled his eyes. “Just ask the damned boy out already!! He’s obviously not _taken_.” Liam looked at him with blown eyes. “Are you mad!?” he exploded. Niall laughed and grinned. “Yeah, I am.” He replied. Liam scoffed. “I am not asking him out. I know I’ve been…been kind of rude to him—““—Kind of? More like douche bag, all the way.” Niall interrupted him. Liam rolled his eyes and continued, “I know I’ve been a _douche bag_ to him…” Niall smirked at his words. “So I doubt he’d want to go out with me. I mean, you wouldn’t want to date someone who’s gonna’ insult you and abuse you, yeah?” Liam explained, stuffing his hands in his trouser pockets. Niall gave him a broken smile and patted his back. “You never know, Li. Some people don’t mind; some don’t care; some love it; some kinda’ have fetishes for it.” He laughed and Liam smiled softly. “Maybe he’ll like you back. Have mutual feelings, yeah?” Niall said, trying to convince his mate to move on with life and stop being a coward. Liam snorted. “In my dreams.” Now Niall **had** to laugh at that. Liam looked at him with a face and then realized what he said and blushed. “I-I mean-n-not like that!!!” he quickly corrected himself before niall could say something dirty. Niall rolled his eyes while shaking his head. “Whatever you say, Liam. Whatever you say.” Niall paused for a second and then added, “I know you have lewd dreams about fucking the living shit out of the boy. Don’t try and deny it.” He winked as Liam turned red as a tomato. Liam didn’t protest because he knew it was true. Oh, how he wanted to punch the bloody life out of his friend right now. He groaned as Niall got into a fit of laughs and giggles. He mumbled a _“Fuck you.”_ to Niall before he scrambled off.

  
*

  
Zayn was getting pretty tired of this. It was too much for him and he couldn’t handle it anymore. He wasn’t the type to lose patience when it came to things like this. For some reason, he was. And in a way he never expected it. For the past two weeks, after Liam had apparently wanted to put him out cold in the hospital, kicked him with a ball, he’d been pestering Zayn every chance he got whether they were in the cafeteria or taking a wee. He told himself not to worry and Liam would leave him alone eventually if he just ignored him. Liam did the complete opposite and kept teasing and picking at him. One minute he would be complimenting Zayn on how cool his tattoos were. The next minute he’d be insulting him, telling him how emo he was and needed to top being stupid and being a loner. It would go back and forth like that and Zayn was getting pretty annoyed with it.

It wouldn’t seem like him but Zayn is a pretty negative person. He was so insecure about his looks and never believed he was good looking. His mother would always tell him how handsome he is and she is so proud to have such a beautiful son. How ironic is it that his name ‘Zayn’ means ‘beautiful and handsome’ in the language Arabic? Coincidence? He thought not. He didn’t really have anyone around a lot in his life to tell him he was good looking and pretty and all that shit when he was young. So he grew up believing he looked ugly and no one would to date him. And the constant stares from girls and guys did not convince him either. He just made himself believe they were staring at him because of how disgusting he looked.

Of course, Liam did not know a thing about his. So the more he picked on Zayn, the less he became to believing he was handsome and everyone pretty much wanted to be in his trousers. Because Liam was such an asshole, he didn’t notice Zayn’s hurt looks when he insulted him. Because he was so fucking oblivious, he didn’t notice how Zayn flushed fifty different shades of pink when he complimented him. Because he was _shit_ at reading people, he didn’t notice the way Zayn looked at _him_. Liam was a **dick** and wasn’t getting _anywhere_ with his crush.

The only one who was getting pretty tired of their bullshit was Niall. He knew the two fucking blokes liked each other. He just didn’t understand why neither of them were making a move. Since Niall was a nice person and loved making new friends and getting into their love lives, he decided to ask Zayn if he wanted to hang out sometime. And that’s exactly what he did.

”Yeah, there’s a party on Saturday at one of my friend’s university friend’s house. Liam’s comin’ along, but I doubt he’ll stay for long ‘cause he isn’t much of a party person.” Niall explained to him as they stood in the hallway of the school by Zayn’s locker. Zayn wasn’t so sure about this. He did want to go to the party…but with Liam along? That was a disaster waiting to happen. Zayn shrugged his shoulders softly. “…I guess so. Why not.” he replied, immediately regretting his answer. He couldn’t back down and say _‘no’_ now. Niall grinned from ear to ear. “Great! I’ll text you the address if you give me your number, yeah?” Zayn sighed, barely audible. He searched into his locker and pulled out a sticky note. He took a pen out of his pencil case and scribbled his number onto it; hoping Niall wouldn’t be able to read it. Niall stood there smiling like an idiot and took the small paper from Zayn when it was handed to him. He looked down at it for a mere two seconds and grinned at Zayn. “Thanks, lad! See ya’ there!  
 

He exclaimed happily and excitedly ran off quickly. Zayn shook his head and groaned in breaths. How did he always get himself into these messes he couldn’t get himself out of?

  
*

  
“You _what_!?” Liam screeched as he slammed his locker door shut. Niall grinned so wide that it looked like his mouth would just fall off. But that’s not even physically _possible_ now. “You heard me, you twat!” Niall said. Liam put both of his hands on Niall’s shoulders and started to shake him. “Are you sane!? What is your problem-why are you doing this to me!?” he shrieked out. All niall did was laugh. Liam stared at him in shock. “This is not funny, niall!!” Liam exclaimed. Niall shook his head. “Yes. _Yes_ it is.” He snorted. “I can’t believe you. I’m tryna’ do ya’ a favour and you’re rejectin’ me?” niall put a hand over his chest where his heart lat. “I’m-I’m broken, Liam…! How could you?” he exaggerated, clutching his shirt and bending over as if he needed to catch his breath and was so hurt by Liam’s actions. Liam rolled his eyes. “I can’t believe _YOU_.” He retorted and sighed. He ran a hand over his buzz cut head and Niall smiled. “Don’t worry, Li! It’ll be great; smashing! Everything will turn out swell.” The blond Irish assured him and patted his back. Liam grunted. “Mm.” was all he let out.

  
*

  
Zayn wished he had followed his guts instincts and rejected Niall’s request. But no. he didn’t. How here he was standing outside the party of the owner’s house. He grunted lowly to himself. How did he always get himself into these situations?

“Mate! Ya’ made it!” a voice shouted behind him. It sounded familiar. He swiftly turned around, making his messy hair fall in front of his face. He faintly brushed them to the side. “Um...Yeah…I…I did...” he responded to the boy who came running up to him. The blond looked around and then turned back to the jet black haired boy. “No motorcycle?” he asked. Zayn bit the inside of his cheek. “Uh, no...I took a cab.” He replied lowly. Niall pouted. “Aww! I was hopin’ you could show me how the thing worked!” he shrugged and sighed. “Oh well.” He looked behind him. “Liam! Whaddya’ waitin’ fer?! Get yer ass over ‘ere!” he yelled as a boy slowly tramped his way over. _Oh._ **That** Liam. The brunette stood by Niall and didn’t look up. “Hi…” he mumbled and folded his arms in a annoyed manner. Zayn bit his lip. Even though this boy was such a bitch to him, he couldn’t resist his good looks. Like, **damn**. The boy was _hot_. “Hey…” he replied to the boy’s mumbled greeting. He stuck his hands in his leather jacket pockets and dug his shoe into the dirt under him. Liam couldn’t help but to crack a smile. Zayn was too cute for his own good. Liam shook his head at his thoughts and mentally slapped himself repeatedly. Sometimes he wished he couldn’t think.

Niall rolled his eyes at the both of them. “God, fuck you two.” He muttered under his breath. “You two need to get wasted to loosen up and speak to each other?” he questioned, folding his arms irritated. Liam shot a glare at his friend and Zayn gave him a menacing look. Niall smirked. “I’m takin’ that as a yes. Let’s go, cunts.” He answered himself and started walking up the steps and into the house. Lima growled and followed after Niall; he didn’t want to be stuck here for another moment. Zayn sighed softly and walked in after them.

The first thing his eyes sighted was a crowd of people on a dance floor, dancing and grinding against one another. He smiled lightly; just the way he liked it.

“Oi, Malik. Hurry your fat arse over here.” A voice called hm. He looked over at the person speaking to him and scrunched up his nose. “…” he shook his head and stayed in silence. How could someone so mean be so enchanting? So charming? He slowly made his way over to where Liam and niall sat. Niall was glaring his soul into Liam. Zayn stood by the couch, a little afraid to sit on it.

 _‘Germs…everywhere…’_ he thought disgustingly. “Come on, mate. Sit down, yeah?” niall said and patted down next to him on the seat. Zayn bit his lip and sat next to niall slowly. He sat there awkwardly and put his hands between his thighs that were shut closed. “Lou, this is Zayn. Zayn, this is Louis.” Niall introduced him to the boy who sat on the couch across from him. Louis grinned. “Zayn, eh? Sounds decent.” He said and sat up straight from the lazy position he sat in. “This is the friend who I was talkin’ about who invited us.” Niall explained while looking over at Zayn. Zayn nodded and looked back to the boy dressed in stripes and red trousers. “Nice to meetcha’…” he politely and softly said. Louis smiled cheekily. “How old’re you, Zayn?” He asked. “Eighteen.” He answered. Louis smiled even more, like he had something up his sleeves. “Here,” he picked up a red cup and handed it over to him. “, drink.”

Niall grinned at him as Liam rolled his eyes and stood up. Zayn hesitated but then took the cup anyways. Niall looked up at Liam. “Where ya’ goin’?” he asked. Liam started walking off. “Getting something to eat; I’m a bit hungry.”  He responded. Niall’s face lit up. “Wait for me!!” he screeched and quickly got up. “I’ll be right back!” he aid and scrambled off after Liam. Louis shook his head and looked at Zayn. Zayn quickly drank the concoction in his cup. His throat burned and ached with pain but he ignored I and finished it off. He slammed the cup on the table in front of him. Louis just stared at him in amazement. Zayn looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Something wrong…?” Louis smiled and shook his head. “No…just amazed at how you handled that drink. And your beautiness of course.”” He replied and smirked more. Zayn blushed. “…O-oh…um…” Louis let out a loud laugh and slapped his thigh. Zayn looked confused. Was this lad already drunk or…? He was acting a bit strange. Or maybe it was just himself?

Niall then came strutting back with some beers in one hand and a bowl of crisps in the other. He plopped back down next to Zayn and smiled at him. He handed him a beer and Zayn slowly took it from him. He handed the other to Louis. “So, Zayn,” Niall started, stuffing some crisps into his mouth, “tell us about you.” Zayn sighed lightly and shrugged. Niall opened his beer and drank most of it in one swig. “You’re a quiet one, yeah?” Louis said. Niall nodded in agreement and looked at the beer in Zayn’s hand. “Drink it.” niall said. Zayn looked at him. “The beer; drink it. It’ll help loosen you up.” Zayn looked at the beer in his hand. He knew it wasn’t such a great idea, but he ignored the deep feeling in the pit of his stomach and popped open the bottle. Niall beamed at him. “Go on.” He ushered. Zayn brought the bottle to his lips and drank it slowly. “I’m guessing this is your first time drinking?” Louis questioned, smirking slightly. He nodded. “Yeah…I guess.” Louis decides to ruin the moment too. “So, Zayn, whaddya’ think of Liam? Don’t you think he’s stunning?” he asked.

Louis made it so obvious niall had told him about Liam crushing on Zayn. Zayn widened his eyes at Louis’ question and spit out his drink everywhere, getting himself into a coughing fit. “Louis!!” Niall hissed and shot him a shut-the-fuck-up glare. Louis ignored him and looked at the dark raven haired boy in a flushing fit. Zayn had to quickly find an escape route. Niall patted his back as he still coughed. “You okay, mate?” he asked. Zayn shook him off and stood up, shaking his head. “I-I’m gonna’ get some-some water…!” he quickly stammered and ran off before they could stop him. “Oh, look what you did, Louis! You scared him off!!” Niall sighed as he looked at his friend. Louis shrugged, smirking. “It was worth it. But that reaction totally means something.” Niall rolled his eyes as he put more crisps into his mouth.

Zayn scrambled to push his way through the crowds of drunken students and dancing bodies. He walked pass some couple making out and accidentally bumped into them. He mumbled a ‘ _sorry_ ’ when they growled at him. He waltzed into the kitchen. No one was around. **Great.**

He strutted over to a cooler and grabbed a water bottle from it. He opened it and drank it all in one shot.

“Where can I find a damned fork around here?” someone muttered behind him, obviously annoyed. Zayn thought he was alone when he spun around; searching for where the voice came from. But instead, he bumped into him.

“ _Fuck_!” Zayn cursed.

“ _Oh, sorry…!_ ” the boy apologized.

They both looked at each other. “You.” The boy spoke sternly. Zayn backed up a little. …Liam…” he said softly. Lima sighed lightly. He found it utterly annoying when the jet black haired boy didn’t try to fight back when he started one. Zayn took a closer look at the boy. He was slightly taller than himself.  Liam just stared at him. God, it made Zayn just want to cup Liam’s face with his hands and kiss him hard. Of course, he wouldn’t do that though. He was much of a coward. And he if he had, he’d blame in on the alcohol he’d consumed.

Liam was quite flushed also. He had drunk a little more than he should have while searching for one fucking fork. He had just been really irritated with himself lately because of how he kept acting around Zayn. He wanted to just spit out everything and just tell Zayn his feelings. Then again, he got afraid he’d just sacred Zayn off and he’d totally lose him forever. He couldn’t stand here with the boy any longer. He feared he’d just explode. He scowled to himself for being such a pussy. He pushed himself past Zayn, bumping his shoulder as he did. Then something he didn’t expect to happen happened.

Zayn grabbed his wrist. **Tight.**  


Liam turned his head to see Zayn staring at him intensely. But there was something else there he couldn’t make out. And that was Zayn was really felt.

_Hurt._

Zayn didn’t know where he got this sudden confidence boost from, but he was glad it came and he wasn’t going to ignore it. Otherwise he’d be stuck with Liam pestering him until the end of school year.

“Malik, you’d better—“

“—I’m tired of it, Liam.” He interrupted.

Liam gave him a confused-shocked look. “…W-what—“

“—I’m tired of it all. I don’t know why you’re picking on my and not leaving me alone. I really don’t because I haven’t done a thing to you,”

Liam grew quiet as Zayn’s grip on him became tighter and his voice got lower. “, but I want it to **stop**. One minute you’re complimenting me on my “good looks” and then the next you’re teasing me about how short I am when really I’m just two inches shorter than you. I know you can come up with better insults that, but that’s not the problem. You’re fucking frustrating me. Just-make up your mind already! Just leave me alone, okay?”

Zayn let go of his wrist slowly, brushing his hand against Liam’s and then pull it back fast. He turns around and starts to walk away.

Liam stared in shock. Did that just happen? He shook his head. Yes that just happened. Zayn told him off. And he wasn’t quite happy that that was the first time Zayn actually spoke to him and it wasn’t something really great. Before Liam even knew that he was doing, he called out, “Wait.”

Zayn was hoping he wouldn’t say that because he didn’t want to face him. Then again, he wanted him to say that because he wanted to hear Liam apologize. He ceased his strutting away and turned his head around to face Liam. “What?” he didn’t mean to make himself sounds arrogant or anything, but he knew he did.

Liam looked around quickly to make sure no one was around and then grabbed Zayn’s arm. He pulled him out of the kitchen and scrambled to make his way through the crowds of people without letting go of Zayn.

Zayn was literally confused as fuck and had no idea what was about to happen. And he didn’t want to think about it either. Honestly, he was a bit afraid. Liam pulled him up a flight of stairs, through a long hallway of doors, and then opened a random one that had tables and desks in it all around. It was basically empty. Luckily no one was inside otherwise it would have been an embarrassing moment.

Liam closed the door behind him and pointed to a chair. “Sit.” He commanded and Zayn did so. Liam ran a hand over his buzz cut head and bit his lip. “…I….I’m sorry.” He apologized quietly. Zayn looked up at him.

“I’m so sorry.” Liam apologized again.”I’m so, _so_ sorry!” his voice cracked. He squat down and covered his ace with his hands. Zayn started to have a mini panic attack. He didn’t know what to do. “W-whoa….um...Liam…It’s okay. Y-you don’t need to—“

“—No! No! You don’t understand. I-I’m such a dick, Malik. I’m a douche. I’m a dirt bag. I’m everything you could ever insult me with. I’ve been a bitch to you and I just…I’m so sorry! I just…” Liam spilled out.

Zayn gaped with his mouth open, “Liam—“

“—You don’t deserve any of this. I don’t know why I’m being such a prick. I just…you don’t know, man.” Liam shook his head in his hands and then stood up.

Zayn stared at him with a surprised expression as he walked over to him and just stood there. “Malik, I—“”—Zayn. Just say Zayn, please.” He interrupted. He truly hated when he was called by his last name.

“Zayn.” Liam corrected himself. Zayn decided he liked the way his name sounded rolling off the other boys tongue. “The reason I’ve been acting like such a bastard is because I…I” he trailed off. He didn’t know if he could confess right now.

Zayn tilted his head to the side a bit with his eyebrows raised. “You…what…?”

“I-I _like_ you, Zayn!” he burst out. “ **A lot.** I’ve liked you ever since you stepped right into my life. Right from the start, you stole my heart. There was never a moment where I thought you weren’t the most prettiest thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. I like you so much, Zayn. But we-I could never- I could never be with you. There was no way I’d get to be with you. We’re just two different people. Because-because of that…I-I don’t know…I just started to be mean to you. To make myself feel better? I don’t even know-I was such a dick to you, Zayn. Oh my God. I’m so, so sorry! I just-whenever I come near you, my heart just skips a beat and I-I wouldn’t know what to say and I didn’t want to embarrass myself in front of you so I just kind of…went out on you. I’d say something nice about you and then I’d regret saying it because what if I scared you away? So then I’d try to cover it up by dogging you out and I’m just so sorry, Zayn!” Liam covered his face with his hands again, too embarrassed to look at Zayn’s face.

Zayn blinked at Liam. He actually felt this way about him? How could he have been so oblivious? How could he not have read the atmosphere? The awkward tension between them; the signs he was giving? Zayn felt like the stupidest person in the world right now. Yes, Zayn did feel the same way about Liam. Liam was the first person he saw that day when he entered his homeroom class. He was the first person he laid his eyes on and fell in love with instantly. They were only freshman. They didn’t even know each other and he couldn’t just go up and say ‘Hey, I like you. Let’s go out.’ That would just be plain awkward right? Zayn couldn’t even tell Liam how he felt right now either. He didn’t know how. He couldn’t do how Liam just did. Before he even realized his actions, he laughed. He didn’t know why he did, but he laughed. Liam uncovered his face slowly and looked at Zayn. Liam was a little confused. Why was he laughing? Why did he find this funny? Zayn didn’t know why either.

Zayn shook his head to himself. “….So…this entire time….you’ve…you _l-liked me_ …?” Zayn squeaked out. Liam nodded his head. “I-I meant everything I’ve ever said to you, Zayn….Except for the insults of course!” Zayn couldn’t help but to smile. This boy in front of him was magical.

Liam sat on a table behind him and crossed his feet together. He looked down at himself. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed. He hoped Zayn didn’t hate him. “I’m really so sorry, Zayn…Would….would you by any chance…maybe…forgive me…?”

Zayn looked at him as he looked down at himself. Zayn stood up and made his way over to the sulking boy. He pushed his way through Liam’s shut closed legs and wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist and pulled him close. Zayn didn’t have to say anything more. That hug meant more than enough for him.

Liam sighed softly, his sigh breathing in stops. Zayn looked up at Liam, lifting his chin up so he could se his face better. A tear slid down Liam’s cheek as he looked at Zayn. He didn’t know why he was crying. Why was he crying? God, he was such a baby. Zayn smiled softly and wiped the tear away with his thumb. “…Don’t...don’t cry….s’alright.” Zayn cooed softly. Liam shook his head. “No. It’s not.” He replied sternly. “Stop it.” Zayn spoke. “Just stop. No more; it’s done, okay?” Liam looked at Zayn with his teary-eyed face. “I don’t know what got you to fall in love with me, because literally I am the ugliest person on earth, but no matter what you’ve done and said to me, I really don’t care. S’alright, yeah? It’s okay, I-I still like you too.” Liam frowned. “You are not ugly! You are beautiful, pretty, gorgeous, and every other compliment that could be given to you. Don’t you forget that.” Zayn smiled a little. “And…if you say…if you say you’re okay with me….I’m okay with me too.” He smiled at Zayn and Zayn returned it.

Liam looked at Zayn lips. He had the sudden urge to kiss the boy right in front of him. He couldn’t believe this boy was even one bit insecure of himself. He was so beautiful. He was so magical; it took his breath away every time he looked at him. Liam wanted him to know that. And that was exactly what he was going to do. He was going to make this boy believe he was something special.

Liam took Zayn’s chin in his hand and brought his face inches from his. Zayn flushed. “L-Liam, what are you—““—You’re _so_ dazzling.” Liam breathed out. Zayn definitely turned many colours of red. “I-I—“ Liam cut the boy from his protest by kissing him softly on the lips. It was a small, chaste one, but enough to shut Zayn up. Zayn tasted like tobacco and beer. It was a little bitter but he didn’t mind.

Zayn was taken aback a little when Liam suddenly attacked his lips. He’d never been kissed before. (And his mum didn’t count.) He could taste the alcohol Liam had drunk, but didn’t know what it was. It was sweet though. Like apple juice. Zayn felt utterly stupid just standing there; he had to do _something._

Liam pulled away, smirking at hm. “I take it you’ve never been kissed before, yeah?” Zayn blushed and nodded a little. “For the school’s “bad boy,” you sure don’t know much.” Zayn shrugged. “Wasn’t really interested…till I met you.” Zayn replied and beamed at him. Liam smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ll l teach ya’." He whispered in Zayn’s ear, making the boy flinch slightly. Liam lowered his lips to Zayn’s once more.”…When I kiss you…” he mumbled on his lips, “…you gotta’ kiss back…” Zayn nodded his head. He pressed his lips further to Liam’s and kissed back. Liam’s lips curled into a small smile. “Yeah…just like that…” Zayn squealed internally. He was doing it! He was kissing. He was making out with Liam; something he thought he’d never do in his lifetime.

Liam pulled the boy closer while gripping his waist firmly to deepen the kiss. That made the boy moan softly by doing so. Zayn wanted to feel his tongue; he wanted to know how the inside of his lover’s mouth felt. Liam bit down lightly on Zayn’s lips, asking for entrance. Zayn hadn’t known that that’s what it meant, but he had opened his mouth slightly otherwise. Liam slipped his tongue into his mouth, meeting the other boy’s tongue right after. Zayn wrapped his tongue around Liam’s starting a small fight between them. For some reason Liam found thus funny and chuckled a bit. Zayn smiled into the kiss, happy he was making his lover pleasant with him.

Zayn placed his arms around Liam’s neck, tracing circles onto it with his fingers when he did. Liam smiled softly, sliding his hands from Zayn’s waist to the collar of his black leather jacket. He tugged on it a bit, gesturing for him to take it off. Zayn removed his arms from around Liam’s neck, shrugged the jacket off till it hit the ground, kicked it under the table, and replaced his arms around Liam.

For some reason, probably the strange drink in his red cup, found this scene a bit funny. He began to giggle into Liam’s lips. He felt Liam smiling before he pulled away slowly. “What’s so funny, eh?” Zayn shrugged. “I don’t know.” Liam raised an eyebrow. “You scared? Or nervous?” Zayn nodded. “A little bit…horrified, I guess.” Liam chuckled, placing his lips on Zayn’s again. “Don’t be.” He replied. Zayn was sure he felt his heart skip a beat.

Liam roamed his hand all around Zayn’s torso thought the gray shirt and then casually slipped one hand under the fabric to feel him. Zayn gasped softly at the sudden cold touch but then relaxed less than a mere second later. Liam traced his finger everywhere, taking in every touch he felt. He pinched Zayn’s right nipple softly, making the boy moan out in pleasure. Liam smirked at his reaction and pulled away, licking his lips as he did.

Zayn looked at him. “Take this off.” Liam demanded, pulling at the hem of Zayn’s shirt with his free hand. Zayn quickly stripped the shirt over his head in a swift movement and threw it to the ground next to his jacket. Liam stared at Zayn in awe. “…So many tattoos….” He muttered, tracing over each one lightly. Zayn chuckled lightly. “Too much for you?” he questioned, looking down at his abs and then back to Liam’s face. Zayn could see his eyes. They looked a bit darker than the shade of brown they were before. They were full of _lust_ and _determination_.

“No. More than enough.” Liam whispered, pulling Zayn close to him and pressing their lips together. Zayn moaned lightly. He never knew kissing could give a man so much pleasure. He grinded his hips against Liam’s groin area, making Liam have a turn in moaning. Liam could feel his bulge growing by the second in his black jeans every time they touched and Zayn grinding against it with his hips did not make the throbbing sensation he had go away. Zayn pulled at the cuffs of Liam’s two jackets. Liam took off his jean jacket with his black jacket following right after. He dropped them on the ground next to Zayn’s discarded clothing.

Liam pulled away from Zayn’s lips, sending small, wet kisses all the way down to his neck. He bit down softly on Zayn’s neck, licking and sucking until a nice, small bruise formed there. Zayn was in a fit of moans and whimpers and grunted when Liam ceased. His own member too was bulging through his tight black jeans, throbbing in pain from being prisoner behind his shorts. He grinded against Liam again, hoping he’d get the message that he was desperate for a touch now.

Liam went from Zayn’s neck to his collar bone and sucked until another reddish-purple bruise formed. Zayn clutched Liam’s shirt as his back arched and he threw his head back in pleasure. “Zayn…this is your first time…Correct me if I’m wrong, yeah?” Liam asked, looking up to see Zayn’s flushed face. Zayn nodded slightly. “Yeah…I’m guessing this isn’t yours?” he breathed in reply as Liam wrapped his legs around Zayn’s waist, pulling him closer to press against his body as much as possible. “No…I’ve had girlfriends and boyfriends…Not one were a virgin…” he spoke softly, placing chaste kisses down Zayn’s torso. “But none of them were as beautiful as you.” Zayn blushed at his words. “Geez, Liam…quit with that, would you?” Zayn muttered, gripping Liam’s hips firmly. “Never. Not until you believe it, I will never.” He replied, sliding his hands to the belt of Zayn’s jeans. Zayn exhaled in long small breaths.

Liam unhooked Zayn’s belt and unbuttoned his jeans. He was about to pull them down until Zayn grabbed his hand. Zayn moved Liam’s hand to the hem of his white tee. Liam smirked and then pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor with the rest of the cloth articles. Zayn grinned and kissed Liam.

Zayn’s already tight jeans grew even tighter. The zip of his jeans being unzipped didn’t help much against his straining length. He whimpered softly at the thought of Liam taking his cock into his hands and gracefully sucking on it until he came. Liam groaned softly and bucked against his hips whilst trailing his hand down the boy’s spine and to the back of his jeans.  Zayn traced _‘V’_ lines across Liam’s six pack muscles that lay fit on his torso, making his shiver at his light feather touches. Liam tugged lightly at his jeans.

Zayn looked into Liam’s eyes as he gave him an approving grin. Zayn shimmied away from him to shrug out of his jeans that were causing him so much unnecessary pain to himself. He kicked them to the side when they were completely off and looked at Liam as he arched his back and lifted his hips to slide of his jeans. When they reached the bottom of his feet, Zayn yanked them off and tossed them to the ground where his own jeans lay.

Liam checked out his lover from head to toe, taking in every inch of him. He wondered why the lad only had tattoos on his upper body and not his lower regions too, but that didn’t stop him from loving the sight in front of him.  He couldn’t look away from the bulge growing underneath Zayn’s maroon boxer-briefs. Zayn smirked at where he caught the boy staring deeply at, but he didn’t even keep his focus on that for long because he got distracted by the other mate's navy blue briefs, imagining what could be hidden beneath them.

Liam pulled Zayn’s arm, pulling him closer to his body as close as he could to get more friction between them while chuckling softly. Liam looked at Zayn and stared into his eyes. Oh, how he was so lucky to have this beautiful, outstanding figure standing right before him. He prayed no one would try and take him away. He ran a hand through Zayn’s locks of messy black hair as Zayn stared at him with admiration and astonishment. Zayn grinded into Liam’s hips slowly, making both boys moan at the touch. Zayn rubbed his groin against the other boy until he started to slowly pull his hips away. Zayn whimpered as Liam did so because they weren’t touching. Liam sent a hard push to his hips, making the boy stumble back. He was about to argue on Liam’s actions, but then Liam started to slide himself off the desk. Zayn raised an eyebrow as he watched him drop himself on the floor. He knelt on his knees and feet and looked up at Zayn. Liam ran a finger over Zayn’s length through the fabric making Zayn gasp slightly and buck his hips forward for another touch.

Liam smiled at this, knowing he got him right where he wanted and kept at his small touches. Zayn grunted and cried out as he needed the desperate touch from the boy below. “Please,” Zayn whimpered out, grabbing Liam’s hand before he touched his bulging member. “P-please stop…s-stop teasing…!” Liam smirked as Zayn let go of his hand and finally pressed his hand’s palm against his hard, throbbing dick.

Zayn hissed lowly at the touch, bucking his hips into Liam’s hand. He grabbed onto Liam’s locks of hair that sat in the front of his head, just needing something to hold onto. “Liam, please…!” Zayn’s voice quivered. He licked his lips with his tongue, tasting sweat, and then bit down on his bottom lip. Liam looked down at Zayn’s throb from where it lay hidden under the palm of his hand. He massaged it lightly, moving in long slow, deliberate touches. Zayn whimpered again softly whilst grinding his groin against Liam’s hand.

Zayn placed his face in the crook of Liam’s neck, coping Liam’s actions and bit down lightly on his neck, sucking the spot. Once he was sure that he formed a bruise there, while he had Liam moaning under him, he pulled away, smirking at his work he’d done. Liam huffed when Zayn ceased his actions. His own hard, length was aching and throbbing as much has Zayn’s was and he was beginning to feel like Zayn, needing the desperate mates’ touch.

Liam decided it was time to get on with this event and quit playing around. He slid his hands to the waistband of the maroon boxer-briefs and pulled them down to Zayn’s ankles. He watched Zayn’s cock spring out free from the confines of his unnecessary clothing and slap against his toned out torso. Zayn hissed again as he felt the cold, harsh air hit his hard, aching penis.

Liam blew slightly on it before taking his full erection into his hand, making Zayn flinch. Liam watched Zayn’s expression as he threw his head back in ecstasy when he grabbed ahold of his member from one eye.

Liam started stroking it slowly, just wanting to see the boy's reactions when he did so. Zayn whimpered at his touch, his eyes widening and breath heavy. Liam smirked slightly and moved his hand up and down his shaft a little faster. He seductively bit his lip, watching Zayn’s expressions closely. "Ugh..." Zayn moaned out, gripping Liam’s hair a bit. Liam started stroking his member less and then rubbed over the slit of the head where pre-cum slowly dripped out of. he bucked his hips out at the loss of touch at his shaft. A long whiny whimper left Zayn’s throat.

Liam stole a glance at Zayn and then lifted his cock to his mouth. Zayn watched Liam stroke his length before actually taking his dick into his mouth. Zayn gasped and held his mouth open like an _'O.'_ Liam started bobbing his head back and forth, sucking on the boy thoroughly.

Zayn groaned out and hissed at the pleasure he was feeling. He bucked his hips forward into Liam’s mouth, but he didn’t flinch. Liam did this only a few times (maybe more), but he was pro at it. Zayn flung his head to the side, and bit down on his lip hard and tried to keep himself from cumming right then.  
Liam sucked Zayn’s member harder and faster, making him clench Liam’s hair tighter, and his eyes roll back. Liam took his cock fully into his mouth, letting the head hit the back of his throat. Zayn moaned out loud, his breathing heavy and uneven.

Zayn was used to wanking himself cumming from that, but this. it was totally different. It felt nothing like his own hands. Liam murmured, while still sucking Zayn, "Is this...is this good?" Zayn trembled as he felt Liam’s voice vibrate around his shaft. He nodded so quickly, his head shook violently. He tried to let out a _'yes,'_ but all that came out of his lips were just moans, whimpers, and air being forced down his throat.

Liam smiled as he felt Zayn’s dick twitch in his mouth. he sucked on him for a few more seconds and then let off his length with a loud wet _'pop!'_ Zayn whimpered out, his body tingling from the touches he was given and the touches that were ceased. He kissed his cock lightly and then kissed his navel and his lower stomach. He slid his hands all the way to Zayn’s neck and stood up as he did. Zayn breathed heavily, trying to gasp for air and catch his breath. Zayn looked at him. "You--" "--I don't want you to come just yet..." Liam interrupted before he got a chance to protest. Zayn nodded and crashed his lips to Liam’s aggressively.

Liam kissed him back as his hands traveled from Zayn’s neck to his bum. Zayn gasped softly at the touch. Liam smirked through the kiss, and pulled him closer, grinding against him while his own member throbbed under his shorts. Zayn broke the kiss, licking his lips and tasting sweat."Let me do you too, Liam." he whispered, breathing still heavy. Liam shook his head. "No...Tonight’s about you. Next time, yeah?" he breathed in reply, groping Zayn’s arse. Zayn moaned softly and nodded in respondent, not being able to produce any words. "...Lie on the table." Liam commanded, turning Zayn in a counter clockwise ninety degree angle and pushing him against the desk with his hips.

Zayn jumped up and sat on the table, looking at Liam shyly. Liam breathed out, just admiring his lovely features. It only took less than a second of his patience to overtake him. he slipped his briefs off in a swift movement and kicked them to the side, doing the same with Zayn’s. he let out a long deep sigh of relief when his hard member escaped his shorts and slapped against his fine stomach with a wet _'plop!'_ Zayn gasped at softly at the sight and then bit his lip to keep his mouth closed. "Holy shit, Liam..." he gasped out, staring at Liam’s wonder wall. Zayn was sure his boy's cock was twice the size of his own.

Liam grinned slyly and pecked Zayn on the lips. _"I'm gonna' make a mess upon your innocence tonight, babe."_ he whispered roughly in Zayn’s ear and nipped on his earlobe. Zayn whimpered at his touch and his words and bucked his hips forward. He was itching to be touched, to be felt. He needed Liam to be inside of him, he couldn't bear it any longer.

Liam made sure he kept eye-contact with the boy in front of him while sticking two of his fingers into his own mouth, wetting them. Zayn watched Liam’s actions, imagining what he was going to attempt with his fingers and let a small smile curl about his lips. Liam used his free hand to push Zayn back onto the table and hover over him. He spread open the boy's legs, just enough for him to see the sight of his hole. Zayn watched him closely, his mouth open slightly in the shape of an _'o.'_

Liam sucked his fingers and then slid them out of his mouth, making sure his eyes were still on the boy beneath him. He wanted to see his expression change. He pressed a wet finger against Zayn, not pushing it in, but just pressing at it. Liam bit his lip as he watched his mate's face contort with torture. "...Don't move." Liam spoke sternly. Zayn whimpered softly. When Liam was positive Zayn wouldn't move himself, he pushed his finger in him, making Zayn widen his eyes and arch his back. "Don't move!" Liam pushed Zayn back onto the desk with his hand that lay on his chest.

Zayn let out a whimper, a bit louder than it would have had to be. Liam started moving his finger back and forth slowly inside of him. Zayn bit his lip, moaning and trying to focus on not moving or bucking his hips for more. Liam pumped his finger in and out a few more times before adding a second digit and thrusting it harder and faster. Zayn couldn't hold his moans in and let them out loudly. he grunted and pulled on his own hair, just needing something to grab onto and keep himself from grinding into Liam. Liam smiled down at the boy, and couldn’t help himself but to lean in and kiss Zayn on the lips. He lay his forehead onto the boy's head under him, not minding the sweat from it. "You're so, _so_ beautiful, you know...I don't understand how you could be a virgin because..." Liam couldn't find the words to process and laughed out softly. "I...I don't know how to phrase it." Zayn smiled up at him before another whimper played from his lips.

Liam angled his fingers and watched Zayn’s face, looking for the spot that would send him over the edge in seconds. When he found it, Zayn had let go of himself, arching his back, bucking his hips forward, and crying out in pleasure. He thrusted his fingers to that spot repeatedly, just wanting to hear Zayn’s lovely moans. His voice made Liam’s member twitch and he knew he badly wanted to be inside of him. He started moving his actions slower, watching Zayn’s face contort from pleasure to torture. "Liam...!" Zayn’s voice was raspy, and it only made Liam want to hear it again. He used his empty hand to stroke Zayn’s cock as he pulled his fingers out, causing Zayn to moan out loudly from his mouth. "Liam, please...!" Zayn quivered, grinding his hips up to get his attention back.

Liam smirked lightly as the words fell from the boy's mouth like a mantra. "Liam, I can't-I can't-please...!" Zayn was feeling tingly and trembled as he felt a vibration rush through him like electricity. Liam stroked his member faster, now crawling over Zayn. Zayn grabbed onto Liam’s shoulders tight, his nails digging into them. Liam hissed softly at the slight pain, but then ignored it. He leaned down again and pecked Zayn on the lips. Liam loved that he could make people come to this point; having them beg for him; grind against him for more; eyes filled with tears from frustration and because of something he'd done to them. Something only he could do to them. Liam took his own hard erection and brought the tip to Zayn’s entrance. Zayn tried so hard not to buck his against him to get him inside.

Liam slowly pushed inside, feeling a little guilty that he hadn't warned Zayn about the pain or even gotten any lube in him before entering at all. Zayn yelped at the sudden pain he felt and arched his back. He bit his lip hard, making it bleed. His breathing was heavy he was panting way too fast for himself. He gripped onto Liam’s back now, scratching his nails down Liam’s spine. Liam looked up at Zayn’s face and started pressing chaste kissed all over his face and chest, mumbling _'sorry'_ to him and caressing his cheek with his free hand and kissing away his tears.

Liam pushed in fully, having Zayn let out a loud long whimper. Liam still had a hand around his cock, but was stroking it slowly and he could feel him twitching and throbbing. Zayn’s eyes were watery and his voice was thick. "Liam, please!" Liam looked down at his cock; finding it leaking with more pre-cum and sweat, making it sparkle and glisten. "Liam-I can't-please!" he gasped out, and sucked his breath back in, forcing it down his throat and almost choking. Liam smiled softly and let go of Zayn’s member to steady his hands on the desk under him. He started to pump in and out of him slowly, trying to get used to the new feeling he had entered. He felt Zayn tighten and relax on him over and over again. He hissed lowly and growled out. "You’re- you're kind of fucking _tight_...!" he said lowly, and started to pick up the pace.

He put his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck, clenched his eyes shut, and started thrusting as fast as he could go, trying to find Zayn’s prostate again. He wanted to hear Zayn’s loud moans and him calling out his name only. He focused on his face only, wanting to see his expression when he found it. When he did find it, the loud moan that left his reddish-pink swollen lips almost sent him over the edge. Zayn arched his back and wrapped his legs around Liam’s waist, trying to get as closer to him as possible. Liam thrusted in and out in a rhythm, making Zayn yelps out and whimpers. He trembled, his toes curled, his nail's dug in Liam’s back as he came to the point where the pleasure he was feeling was becoming too much for him. Zayn was feeling dizzy, his sight was getting blurry, and he could feel this tightening knot in his stomach. Liam was also feeling the fluttering arousal in the pit of his stomach.

He grabbed onto Zayn’s bed head hair as he picked up the speed, thrusting harder and faster in him. He could feel Zayn quivering, shaking, and trembling under him and knew that the boy was close to reaching his climax. Liam's thrusts started to get sloppy as he was sweating and getting closer to his ejaculation. He gripped Zayn’s hips firmly as he hang onto Liam’s waist. They were chanting, whimpering, and moaning out each others names so loudly they were surprised no one had heard them yet.

Zayn felt this crazy sensation shoot through his whole body as his orgasm was driven out and he came all over Liam and his chest. He was breathing heavily and his back arched as he did and a loud scream came from him when Liam shoved himself into his prostate one last time before cumming inside him and reaching his own climax. Neither lad had even experienced such an orgasm like this and where too shocked and exhausted to move. So Liam lay there on Zayn as they both tried to catch their breaths.

About five minutes passed and Liam finally pulled out of Zayn, making him grunt softly. Liam got off Zayn and rolled to the side to sit. Zayn looked over at him as he lay there on the table. "That was...amazing, Liam...I..." Zayn trailed off, not knowing what to say. He was too shocked. "You're welcome." Liam said and they both laughed. Zayn leaned up on his elbow and kissed Liam passionately on the lips. "Thank you..." he breathed out.

_"Now I know the truth."_

**Author's Note:**

> and i'm sorry; i forgot to include hazza!!!  
> oopsnotsorry
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> tumblr: _brdfrdzen.tumblr.com_


End file.
